


Solo una más

by freaklost5



Category: freakolt5
Genre: Humanity, Other, Poetry, Sins, thoughs
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 16:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freaklost5/pseuds/freaklost5
Summary: Que es para ti la humanidad? Que nos define? Somos tan grandes como queremos creer o solo nos hundimos bajo el peso de nuestras mentiras y expectativas?Un poema sobre lo que pienso de la humanidad (spoiler:no mucho)Juro que no es tan malo como parece ahora :p





	Solo una más

Los pecados son diversos, el que más comprende la humanidad es la avaricia.

Nos ata y libera, nos construye y derrumba, nos crea y destruye. Porque siempre ha estado allí, desde el primer hombre que dijo "es solo una idea", pero la desarrolló, de ese solo una vez, pasó miles, millones de pequeñas ramificaciones que llegaron al futuro, y ese _es solo una idea,_ pasó a ser su sola idea, la cual después paso a muchas y que ha ese ínfimo ser humano le dio la gloria.

_Solo una_

Piénsalo, cuantas veces has dicho hoy _solo _ _una_ : solo una hora, solo un dolar, solo un poco, solo un poco más; acaso ya no lo tienes todo? Pero tu ya lo has pensado, y todos aquellos que en verdad lo necesitan ya no lo poseen, tú no lo sabes, puede que en verdad no hayas sido el causante directo, puede que ahora te rías y gracias ha ese descuido tu móvil se caiga y se rompa, tú dirás "necesito otro", y ese otro, ese _uno más_ , la costara la vida a una persona en las minas de Coltán que busca _solo un poco más_ para que podamos tener un simple móvil y para que él tenga suficiente como para darle de comer a su familia.

Y es una cadena, una cadena infinita, oculta por ese pecado, y con la que yo, tú, todos encadenamos y torturamos el futuro del mundo.

Cuantos: "solo un poco", "solo un" y "un poco mas", ¿han sido necesarios para causar guerras? Es _solo_ poder, es _solo_ ganar, es _solo _ destruir y drenar, destripar y desgarrar sueños y vidas. Vidas, las cuales ahora mismo algún agente en algún alto cargo y con el poder suficiente, podría estar pasando por encima, admirando todo su trabajo, el cual aniquiló tantos futuros y que observa ese pequeño botón, ese pequeño botón que desatara un misil con el que se desencadenará un conflicto, una guerra, con la que él será reconocido. Y él apretará el botón, porque para él, son _solo_ un par de números en contra de una multitud, una inmensidad, una infinidad de prestigios.

Un mar en el cual nadamos y nos ahogamos, pero no importa, porque esa sensación ya la conocemos, nacimos con ella, crecimos con ella, la avaricia no es solamente una vieja amiga, es nuestra forma de vida y causa de muerte, porque nos enseñaron y criaron así y porque para nosotros **_"solo una mas"_** es el todo de nuestra existencia.

**Author's Note:**

> PERDÓN POR LAS FALTAS  
Se que el texto es extraño y muchas personas no lo entenderán, pero para mi escribir es una forma de expresarme y dar mi opinión sobre lo que veo y vivo.  
Muchas gracias por gastar esos segundos de tu vida leyendo lo que he escrito.  
Si no es mucha molestia me encantaría poder saber que pensáis :3  
Besos y amor ;)  
Y gracias por leer uwu


End file.
